By Cupid's Golden Arrow
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: I wanted to do my own Puckentine/Jori version of the lover's story from Midsummer Night's Dream. But just the story of the two couples, not the other stories. So I've changed it as well as modernizing it. Rated M for strong adult situations.


_A/N(I wanted to do my own Puckentine/Jori version of the lover's story from Midsummer Night's Dream. But just the story of the two couples, not the other stories. So I've changed it as well as modernizing it. There are some lines I have adapted from famous lines in the play to continue the flavor of the piece. Then often riffing off on my own versions of similiarly archaic sounding lines.  
I think it sounds cool and sets the mood. But when I published my second Elsanna story, Handfasting, I got so many comments on my faux archaic mood setting language (although most of them were positive) I eventually took the story down. So this time I'm warning you. Not only are there parts that have a forced Shakespearean tone, but there are also parts that don't. So it has an unevenness. Worrying about this more than quadrupled how long it took to write it and caused me to put it down completely twice, only to pick it up again weeks later.  
So in the end I embraced it just to get the story out there. I suggest you read it like modern people who live in a world where being flamboyant and overdramatic is just part of the culture. That's kinda how they were behaving in my mind as I wrote it. Especially the Tori and Jade scenes. Because honestly if that world existed Jade and Tori would be two girls who embraced it.)_

Venus, Goddess of Love was drawn to the strength of the passion in the air but didn't know for certain what had drawn her. She was left to stand by, invisible, and observe.

It wasn't long before she saw a small framed and beautiful young woman with hair colored a gemlike burgundy walking with a blonde of similar but more womanly build, who fairly radiated Venus' signature emotion.

"Of course I want to marry you, Cat. I dream of marrying you. We'd be married already if I had my choice.  
I knew I wanted to spend my life with you the first time I kissed you and I love you more every day.  
And I realized I wanted to stand in front of the people I care about and declare my love for you as soon as I realized you weren't the only person in the world I cared about.  
But I know you. You aren't a bitter bichon who hates everyone like I am.  
You want a big exciting wedding with everyone you love." The blonde said.

"But marching five miles to City Hall with you and hundreds, even thousands of others to celebrate the anniversary of marriage equality in a big group wedding is big and exciting, Sam.  
And as far as loved ones go, we can have a big something later for them.  
Maybe renew our vows on our anniversary." The redhead, apparently called Cat, said.

"Fine, but you're ignoring the biggest part of that." Sam said. "Nona wants you to marry Jade."

"That's only because Jade's family is rich, and Nona knows how performing is, no matter how talented you are, and she worries about my future security.  
She likes you. She just feels that if I have to marry an devious antisocial bully who hates everyone, I might as well have my future protected."  
Cat said the words matter of factly, as if their insulting meaning escaped her.

However, Sam didn't seem insulted either, she just continued.  
"Whether she likes us the same or not she claims that I have with cunning filched your heart, offering you knacks, and trifles.  
With nosegays and sweetmeats I have turned your obedience which is due her.  
She has spoken to the mayor demanding that you are hers to dispose of and that you are to marry the ungentle one of her choosing,  
pass your life a perpetual maiden in a nunnery or find your death according to our law."

"Yes and then the mayor said that Nona should be like a god to me. Everything I am originated with her.  
And just like an artist's work it is her right to leave me be or destroy me. Plus, she may gift me upon any citizen she deems fit" Cat replied.

"Does Nona even know that Jade made love to Vega's daughter, Tori and in so doing did seduce and win her heart?  
Now she, the innocent maiden, dotes, devoutly dotes. Dotes in idolatry upon that snarling and unfriendly girl." Sam asked.

The redhead looked to her lover, exasperatedly, and said, "I am quite familiar with the ancient privilege of Los Angeles, Sam. And of course I mentioned the innocent and deceived Tori Vega.  
Nona will hear no word against Jade, even though the mayor said he'd heard about it too.  
That is another reason to go tonight.  
Firstly we will not be found among the crowd. Then Nona can do nothing to press me into the marriage of her choosing or to my demise if we are already married.  
She might be angry to be thwarted so, but at the end of all she will accept that what's done is done and will not let her stubbornness or loss of rights stand permanently between us.  
I'm her favorite. She sees me as the daughter that my father, no matter how many dresses and pinafores she put him in, and grew his hair long enough to plait, always refused to be. She will see reason once we are wed. I know it."

By now Venus, ever a carnal goddess, became bored with words and looked to the redhead. Of the two she was clearly more slave to her passions, when the goddess looked at her with sight augmented with a goddess' power to see such things. So Venus fanned the flames of Cat's desire and soon the small woman kissed her lover passionately and said. "Sammy-lamb. Is there someplace more private we could go, do you think? Or do we have to go all the way home?"

"Kid, we parked my bike at Hollywood Arts. You know there's no one there today and you know I can get us in. So which will bring back more memories of my cheering up your senior year? You want to defile Sikowitz's room or shall we play Lockerroom Shower Orgy?"

"Mmmmm, oh Sam, they both sound so good..." Cat said, her high voice getting hoarse and husky.

"Well, since his tendency to forget to lock the windows makes that our first possible entry point, if we get in at the classroom we'll just make ourselves comfortable."

Venus, having no concept of the human creations of shame and privacy, and having a goddess' resources; followed them invisibly.

She made sure the window was unlatched right before Sam touched it.  
It was also thanks to Venus that there was a comfy overstuffed recliner on the small classroom stage.  
She felt it was both more interesting and less conspicuous than producing a bed for them.

Sam flopped into the chair and pulled her lover into her lap. "Come to Momma," She said.

Cat laughed and said. "When we get married are you gonna be Momma-in-law?"

Sam chuckled. "I don't know whether that's adorable or sick, Kitten girl.  
But I'm going to go with adorable. Like I always do when it comes to you."

Sam continued to kiss the lover in her lap. Running the fingers of one hand through her long red hair as her other hand gently and lovingly cradled Cat's chin. The kissing itself was beginning to not be so gentle but it remained quite loving as Sam's lips parted and her tongue slipped out to explore Cat's mouth.

Sam's hands became bolder before Venus' eyes, as they began to explore Cat's body. Wandering slowly, lingeringly, over the smaller woman's breasts and hips. Skating over her flat tummy and slipping around to cup her bottom as Cat began to grind her pelvis slowly on Sam's lap. Her own hands cupping Sam's full firm tits, then moving up and down over Sam's ribs as the two girls tangled tongues passionately now.

The goddess observed the lovers. Feeling the passion radiating off them as they made out. Filling her with heat and crackling energy like downing a large tumbler of espresso.

Sam, impatient and filled with loving fire, had pulled Cat's dress open and unhooked her bra in the front.  
Kissing Cat's small perfect breasts and sucking on her tiny chocolate mini-kiss nipples. Arching her back, the tip of her tongue reaching down as far as she could, Sam licked from just above Cat's belly button to her caramel marshmallow puff boobs. Venus noticed that it was the second candy reference she'd made in a row while looking at this maiden. But there was just a certain something about the girl that said naughty confectionery.

Cat leaned in and began sucking and kissing Sam's neck as she ground on her.  
Sam pushed the top half of Cat's dress off, so it hung at her waist.  
Cat grabbed the hem of Sam's shirt and pulled it over her head.

Venus saw the girl in a very well filled out grey bra before Cat whose little hands were busy behind her fiancee's back as she kissed her neck had it off and freed Sam's beautiful creamy breasts with their strawberry mousse colored nipples, still defying gravity with the effortlessness of youth.

The girls took turns suckling at each others teats but finally Sam could bear her excitement no longer and she rose, lifting her lover with her easily.

She turned with Cat in her arms and placed her back on the chair this time facing the back with her hands on the top, kind of like she was on her hands and knees on the reclined chair. Sam pulled her dress off completely along with the open bra and her adorable floral thong was off and gone almost before Venus had the chance to admire it.

The Goddess noticed the redhead shaved her entire body completely hairless. A current trend that Venus had heard humans decry and defend.

But the goddess saw these minor things with eyes that had watched three millennia of the cycle of human fads, fashions, and folly. To her it was just another vanity that came around every few decades. It had enjoyed a popularity in her own time in ancient Rome, and this time was no different with its fans and and detractors, who liked a more natural style.

And the humans who had gone before were always less interesting than the humans that were right in front of her to the fickle goddess especially when the humans in front of her were doing such interesting things

Sam went in from behind Cat, as she knelt there on the chair.  
Her hands gripped Cat's hips, bringing her soft hairless slit toward Sam's mouth.  
Kissing her plump lips as she skated the tip of her tongue over the shiny pink and kissing gently for a moment before going harder and deeper with her exploring tongue.  
Deeply kissing her lover's tender treasure. Moaning softly in the back of her throat with the pleasure of tasting the woman she loved.  
Kissing the girl who was her heart's delight so intimately. Tasting her and taking nearly as much pleasure in the act as she gave.

Which was considerable, Cat moaned and called out as Sam fully made out with her pussy.  
Her tongue lapping at Cat's smooth soft lips and the slick walls of her.  
Cat's pleasure juices dewing up on the walls only to be licked away by Sam's tongue.  
Sam's nimble fingers joined their love play as he middle and index fingers began to rub and stroke within Cat as Sam's thumb rubbed her small firm clit.  
And Sam moved her tongue back to tickle teasingly at the entrance to her fiancee's bottom.

Cat moaned and pushed back against Sam's exploring tongue and fingers.  
Beginning to breathe heavily, Cat's moans began to match the rhythm of the Sam's thrusting.  
Sam felt her own breathing become deeper and more coarse as pleasure built in her,  
layer upon layer as she worked lovingly within the woman who brightened every day for her.  
The woman she fell more deeply in love with throughout each moment that passed.  
The woman that tomorrow would be her bride.

The thought of marrying this girl turned her on so much and Sam thought once again of how much being with Cat had changed her.  
It had made her more compassionate and caring, it had even made her a hugger.

Sam's index and ring fingers slipped easily along in the natural grooves next to Cat's lips.  
As she slid her middle finger in she pressed Cat's lips between the fingers that lay beside them and the sides of the intruding finger.  
Then Sam slid the middle finger out and pressed the lips together and slowly, gently, pulled on them until they slid naturally from her delicate grip.  
Then she tried with the middle finger just laying along the opening and the fingers on each side. This time the fingers softly squeezed her all along their length. Sam moved her hand, and with it Cat's tender flesh, back and forth like a gentle shallow thrusting motion. But along the outside rather than within.  
She also pulled sensuously with a slow soft even pressure.

Sam sat back on her feet, settling in to be there for some time.  
Rubbing the top of Cat's kitten, which had become the bottom of her in this position.  
The roof of her, which would now be the floor of her.

Venus observed that she was clearly feeling around for something.  
She guessed that it was because Sam knew the general area of the urethral sponge and what contemporaries were calling the 'G' spot,  
without knowing quite where it was exactly.

Only knowing for sure that the flesh took on a honeycomb texture in the surrounding area.  
So the resourceful girl just intended to find it through trial and error.  
Firmly massaging the entire area and watching for her lover's reaction.  
Knowing it all felt really good as long as your partner was sufficiently aroused when you began.  
But the sensation would peak when she reached her goal.

The position also was useful in this regard,  
since she would be pressing down against the roof in this position,  
Sam would be able to get strong pressure.

Sam had two fingers of her right hand inside Cat.  
Which would be reasonable because she would want her more dexterous hand,  
which was also likely to have more endurance,  
to conduct this search for her beloved's most sensitive spot.

At the moment Sam was stimulating Cat nicely and lovingly.  
Because she was nice and lovey, presumably,  
but also because these were the sorts of games you needed to warm up to.

She was rubbing firmly all around the barrel of her small, brightly plumed, songbird of a partner's entire magical goddess treasure.  
As one of the goddesses who took most interest in such things watched.

When she was working on the top of it, she had her other hand down by her clitty button.  
Well on it some. On it some and by it some, because if she was right on it the whole time that got to be too much of a good thing.

When she worked the left side, she was rubbing that inner thigh with her hand that not busy inside her.  
When she was at the back she used her outside hand to gently stretch and play with her lips.  
Then there was the other side with it's inner thigh to massage.

Sam was touching her lover and coaxing gasps, grunts and low long moans from someone who's every sound was clearly precious to her.  
A girl that she loved so deeply and with such passion that Venus didn't need her goddess sight to see the love as a physical force radiating from her.  
Clearly she was not going to rush this.

Cat had shifted her weight. Her arms were no longer crossed over the back of the chair.  
Her forearms were now parallel under her and she rested on them.  
Her back was sloped and relaxed, her bottom pushed out and presented to Sam.  
Her tender peach gaping.  
Her lips, normally pink; were puffy and purpling, inside she was juicy as a split fruit.

Sam's last hand movement before she prepared to ramp things up and really make her lover climax hard, fast, and often; literally slopped juice on Venus who had taken it upon herself to not only move closer but lean in for a better look. This was so erotic and so sexy the goddess' own stomach spasmed.

Then Sam looked down at her hand and with a visible shrug to an audience she didn't even know was there, she decided to go three deep in her tiny lover. First she began to rub Cat's clitoris more firmly as she glanced at her hand, so by the time her third finger joined the two inside; Cat was in the middle of a pretty big orgasm and didn't notice what had changed.

Venus found it both odd and cute.  
Cat's moaning got louder and deeper as her body interpreted the added thickness to be a reason to intensify the orgasm.  
But afterward she clearly knew something had changed but not what.  
Her moans, gasps, and sighs took on a questioning tone that was audible and identifiable.  
Finally Sam whispered, "I went up to three," and her sweet girl made a soft noise of understanding and settled fully into taking it. Taking all Sam offered.

G spot games were supposed to be intense. Intense and messy.

Next Sam moved her outside hand back to her girlfriend's tiny pink pearl and started rubbing around it,  
her fingertips were plenty slippery enough with saliva and cum and passionate juices to slide around and over it.  
Teasing it. She slid her inside fingers out sliding them around the rim of Cat's opening.  
Rubbing and massaging the intimate flesh with slippery eager fingers.

Then Sam began to rub the hard little button directly, as she brought her recently inside hand to the entrance where it wanted to be inside again.

Cat was quite slippery enough to take even three fingers without trouble, but she felt it. The fullness, the sudden thickness, as Sam slid all three fingers in at once.

"Oh Sam," She said. Possibly the first words she'd spoken since they started.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, suddenly concerned.

"I do." She said in a very matter of fact, very serious, very sensual voice.

Sam began to rub and press on the place where she thought she had found Cat's G spot  
while working her clitty button with her other hand,  
knowing she could play directly on it now because intense direct sensation was also coming from other places.

Cat moaned deep and guttural back in her throat,  
so much as to be disconcerting coming from one so small, and collapsed against the chair.  
But of course, she was mounted backwards in a recliner so collapsing just allowed gravity to reposition her  
a couple inches flatter, lying on her arms, and her bottom dropping toward Sam just a bit.  
No complaints there, if anything the new position was a tiny scosch easier to manipulate.

Cat bucked back, grinding her bottom into Sam's face. Her tailbone bumping just under Sam's nose.  
Obviously,exactly what Sam wanted and expected her to do and why she had leaned in a few moments before it happened.  
Letting Sam sample the flavors of her beautiful beloved.

Things were definitely getting messy. Sam hadn't really given into her desire to taste yet, simply enjoying looking and smelling. But it wouldn't be long before she would have to, as the most convenient and enjoyable cleanup if no other reason.

However apparently she wanted to produce enough cum to fill up on, because her movements became deliberate.

They were small adjustments.  
Cat might not even feel them as different, but Venus had observational skills augmented with goddess sight.

Sam's fingertips outside were suddenly tracing deliberate concentric circles focused on Cat's clitoris.  
Her three fingers inside her were now not only massaging her, they were also moving in a scooping, pulling, motion over her; drawing her to release.  
She was not only beyond words she was beyond her normal moans  
"Eehhemm," she bleated. But not in a bad way.  
She had the rolled leather seam of the chair between her teeth like a horse with a bit.  
She might very well rip or ruin it when this final wave crested.

Even though Sam was riding hard Venus didn't feel she'd begun to approach the line of 'making' her cum with a capital 'M',  
which was possible with this kind of intense G spot stimulation.  
Though the fact she was clearly small 'm' making her was about to become floodingly obvious.

Every muscle in Cat's adorable little doll-like naked body tensed  
as the last big one really took control of her and her entire body clenched like a little fist.  
Sam herself was moaning and and grunting with the pleasure of playing with Cat's body.

Cat's moaning kept growing louder and stronger until she was almost screaming out her pleasure.  
She pressed her face into her arms and into the back of the chair in turns.  
Sam positioned herself and when Cat squirted and hit Sam in the face with three hard sprays,  
Sam was able to catch most of it in her mouth.  
Then as Cat collapsed panting and Sam leaned in to gently, lovingly, lick her clean with kisses and licks more suited to soothing than sex,  
she was finally able to taste her fill of Cat's delightful juices, creamy cum, and sweet sticky spot nectar.

Sam continued to lovingly clean Cat as if she herself was her lovers namesake.  
A few moments of such attention and Cat rolled onto her back, slowly lazily opening her legs to give Sam unfettered access.  
Sam continued her labor of love quite happily and when she had completed it to her satisfaction  
she began to unhurriedly cover her lovers entire body with kisses.  
Eventually making her way up to Cat's face where she did not focus on the lips but kissed her beloved's face many times,  
covering all areas including the lips and finally saying, "Thank you my little love. That was fantastic."

"Oh, Sam," Cat said in a breathy dreamy voice, "Thank you. You were amazing, that was amazing.  
I am so in love with you.  
I am so looking forward to our life together.  
I'm gonna marry you so hard."

Venus was so filled with affection for this couple.  
The love and passion she'd observed and really felt she'd shared,  
was truly the distilled essence of the sentiment she ruled.

Her warm moment of contentment and calm revelry cracked when she remembered the conversation she'd observed just a short, although eventful, time ago. This girl's guardian was set on keeping them apart. Going as far as giving the girl in marriage to another.  
Clearly the goddess could not let that stand.

She would just have to go and see this Jade girl in hopes that she would be inspired, observing her,  
into knowing what she could do to let these two girls get married without any fuss.  
She remembered the the girls mentioning another girl who this Jade had bedded and ensnared.  
Maybe something could be done there.

Needing only her whim Venus was immediately with the young woman Jade,  
invisible and intangible, and to her surprise she found another woman with her.  
One tall, willowy, and beautiful in the way of Venus' own countrywomen; olive skinned with dark wavy hair she rushed after the other.  
Nearly as tall, far paler like an alabaster carving, but equally beautiful.  
With hair that was predominately black with streaks of blue and unnatural red that had probably entirely been colored artificially.  
Clearly was trying to get away from her pursuer.

Who was just as clearly not going anywhere.

"Where is Cat and Sam? You said they'd be here!" The pale one shouted.

"Jade, my lover, I said no such thing. I said that this is the path they will walk tonight and suggested we walk it and plan our next move."  
The other one replied.

"Tori, do not call me that! We're not lovers, we're not friends.  
I cannot be your lover because I do not love you. Now, go! Follow me no more." Jade said.

And Venus thought that solved the problem of who was Jade and who the other maiden was.

"You say we're not lovers, Jade. When only yesterday you shared my bed."

"Only 'cause you let me. And you give good head."

"Then use me, Jade." Tori said. "If that is your will, then use me.  
Use me, spurn me, strike me.  
If I can only be your dog, useful only for my eager nose and lolling tongue than let that be my place.  
But only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you.  
What lower place can I ask in your life than to be your dog?  
But it would be my fondest and my greatest hope."

"I don't know about you, you rooting grubbing piggirl,  
but I would not use my dog for the things I use you for." Jade said.

"But use me still. As dog or pig or gutter harlot, I do not care.  
Just allow me to be used and claimed for use by you." Tori begged.

"I will not, cannot, claim you for anything." Jade replied.  
"Your presence may turn Cat's eye away from me.  
As she may wonder why you follow me with words of love and I cannot have that.  
I cannot have her question my devotion.  
Get away from me, it makes me sick when I look at you."

"And I am sick when I cannot look at you." Tori said.

"But I don't care if you are sick, or dead. Or damaged so severely you no longer appear humanoid."  
Jade said and indicated their surroundings. A rundown mixed industrial and residential area that had little use for either purpose lately.  
Empty dirty buildings and an air of the things abandoned buildings in big cities are used for.  
"You are a fool, girl, to trust your welfare in such a place as this to one who cares nothing for you.  
To trust your purse and body in my care when I would give you freely to highwaymen or brigands  
just to be done and shut of you and your idolatry."

Tori laughed. Short, sad, and cynical.  
"What do I have that I care a thing for, if I don't have your love?  
My purse? Take it and be welcome to it, for what use have I for gold when I cannot have love.  
My body? No one would want it, you have shown me that.  
My virginity? Ha! That was yours two months and more, now gone and does not come again once lost."

"You have wasted my time again and I am done.  
It is my plan to dress and make my hair into the golden shade that is Sam's own.  
I will approach Cat in the crowd and I will take her hand.  
We shall be so pressed with people she cannot get in front of me to see my face  
but must follow behind with only my hand to guide her.  
In this way I shall take her from the presence of her love and by her granddame's will I shall make my claim on her." Was Jade's reply.

"So you're going to dress up as Sam, bleach your hair blonde and follow them waiting for the opportunity to separate them.  
Then you will take Cat's hand and counting on the thickness of the crowd and Cat's own distractedness,  
you will drag her behind you until you get to the courthouse.  
Where you hope to marry her in the group ceremony without her actually looking at you  
and if that doesn't work you figure you will already be at city hall and you have Nona, her grandmother and guardian's approval  
which is all that's necessary by our laws so you can count on them to make her marry you?" Tori asked.

"It is as I said wench. Now get ye gone before you queer my deal." Jade said, looking at Tori expectantly.  
Clearly figuring, despite all evidence, that she will now leave when told.  
When she did not Jade loosed an exasperated scream and ran off.

Venus walked invisibly beside the crying Tori, and knew if she were to place a charm upon Jade's eyes that they would look on Tori with such love as Tori looked on Jade.  
For a goddess such as she, it would be no great trouble. As soon as she knew the problem she had her solution.  
She offered an unspoken magical command and was presently attended by her son, Cupid.

* * *

"I don't think I like your tone." Venus said.

"Funny mother, I love yours." Cupid replied sarcastically.

That was the challenge of having a mother who was permanently a party girl in her early to mid twenties.  
Never really much of a mother and if you happened to be the same sort of diety,  
as soon as you stopped being decorative she stopped seeing you as a child and started seeing you as a rival.

Venus had no illusions that she had not been much of a mother and they had even had their differences.  
But that was centuries ago.  
If he would just let the past be the past she was more than willing to let him continue as her strong right hand into eternity.  
Rather than having these silly little quarrels.

"All I ask is your strongest bow. Your best arrow with the golden head, that brings with it true and enduring love.  
Take these things and do my bidding, as you owe me as your mother." Venus commanded.

"And all I ask, mother, is why must I do this?  
You are the Goddess of Love, I only your acolyte.  
Why do you need such help as mine?" Cupid replied.

"You are God of Desire, and yes my acolyte.  
I need your bow and the arrow that it flings because that is how things are done.  
Shall we go to Jupiter and see if he might change the way of the very universe for your whim?"

Cupid rolled his eyes and said. "Just tell me your will, Mother.  
That it might be done and we may argue no more about it."

"So shall it be. There are four lovers, maidens all, whose troubles I have taken up as though my own.  
One is sworn by her guardian to another's hand.  
And yet the first, called Cat, has been enamored by the sweet and loving touch of one who is not her bethrothed.  
A golden haired valkyrie by the name of Sam.  
And Cat's fiancee of her Nona's choice a lass named Jade did steal through deceit and her own stirring beauty and laid false claim upon young Tori's heart.  
I ask you follow Jade and Tori too, as they pursue the lovers Sam and Cat to do them ill.  
Insert yourself between these couples two and sling your arrow into the foul Jade's chest  
that she might find passion to reward her trickery cursed on Tori's breast."

"Speak plainly mother for I have not time for riddles if you wish this chore dispatched tonight." Cupid replied.

Venus sighed exasperatedly and said. "Fine there are four girls. Cat and Sam love each other.  
But Cat has been promised to Jade by Cat's grandmother who as her guardian has ownership over her.  
Jade has been using the fourth girl Tori for sex and trinkets.  
Tonight they are planning to sabotage Cat and Sam as they try to take part in some big civil celebration where they will marry.  
I want you to shoot Jade, who will be disguised as Sam.  
But you will know her because she will be with Tori. Who you see walking there and so will recognize."

"So simple, Mother. I will go, as it is clearly not time.  
But now that I know Tori and can find her anywhere among the human throng.  
I will come to see her again this evening and again and further if need be,  
until I find her with this Jade, dressed as the golden haired gentle lady, Sam."  
Cupid said and disappeared and Venus, thinking the matter settled, disappeared as well.

* * *

Tori spotted Sam from across the street and ran over. "Sam, thank Jupiter I found you. Where's Cat?"

"She wanted to pack a bag, just in case Nona disowned her when we marry.  
I am to meet her any moment now on this corner." Sam said.

"Well best you meet her soon as Jade has designs on her, as well you know,  
and has a most dastardly plan that we must protect Cat from." Tori said.

"Well let's go." Sam said, taking Tori's hand. "We'll start walking toward our apartment and head her off that much sooner."

And as Cupid appeared, invisible, and saw Tori and a blonde,  
he quickly loosed his arrow while the contact of their hands might strengthen its power.  
As it flew he thought. "This is going to be easy, they're already holding hands."


End file.
